kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Tommy Boogercoat
Story Tommy, is the wonderful person. When he a kid, he beaten all organization members. When he was a teenager, he beaten all of the villain in all worlds. When he is more bigger like now, he is almost has the same power like Blackie. Tommy is a very valuable for the organization. He's done a lot to the organization,much more from Blackie. He has keyblade called Boogerblade, Licky Licky, and Sharpedo. Tommy is the master of Akira. He invited Akia to join Fire Ikarus, but Akira doesn't want to join it. But after 1 year, Akira join Fire Ikarus because he want to be strong, like Tommy. The Unknown The Unknown is Tommy's elder brother. He is the main villain of Kingdom Hearts : The Secret of Hell Blade story.He can controlled all of the attributes. His weapon is a keyblade. His keyblade is Nobody's Soul. He is the hardest boss in Kingdom Hearts : The Secret of Hell Blade story. He has 20 HP bars. Tommy is know his real name, but he don't want to tell anyone. Weapons Boogerblade Has a good strength and magic. The first weapon of Tommy. Booger spirit. Licky Licky Has good strength. Tommy's keyblade when he is a teenager. Sharpedo Tommy's weapon. Has good strengh and water attribute. Can shoot torpedo from the mouth of the shark. Drives Valor Form In this Form Tommy wielding Boogerblade and Sharpedo. In this Form Tommy's clothes changed to dark blue with white stripes. Master Form In this form Tommy wielding Licky Licky and Sharpedo. In this form Tommy's cloths changed to yellow with black spots. Final Form In this form Tommy wielding Sharpedo+ . In this form Tommy's clothes changed to red. Booger Form in this form Tommy turn to booger. he turn to slimy green booger. Looks like an alien. Organization fire Ikarus Name : Tommy Shrinkler Attribute : Water Code name : T-S-B weapon : Keyblade Status : Alive Quotes In Cutscenes ''-"Huh..Come on...Join this organization..." (When invited Akira to join Fire Ikarus.) ''-"Haha...Nice and clean !!!" (When make Axel's chakrams slick and smooth.) ''-"Your majesty, i brought this to you..." (When gave the Dream Sword to King Mickey.) -"Grawaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (When he starting battle with 10.000.000 nobodies in realm of light.) In Battle Starting Battle -''"I'll never lose to you !!!!" (Starting Battle with organization XIII.) ''-"Lets see...who's the strongest, booger or water ???"'' (When starting battle with Demyx.) ''-"Huh...Show me what is your keyblades power !!!"'' (When starting battle with Sora.) ''-"Sephiroth....I'll never forgive you !!!"'' (Starting battle with Sephiroth.) During battle ''-"You strong...."'' (Cornered by Sora.) ''-"Take this...!!!"'' (release Booger.) ''-"Boogera !!!"'' (release Boogera.) ''-"Boogeraga !!!!"'' (release Boogeraga.) -''That just my tiniest power, loser..."'' (During battle with Cloud/Sephiroth.) After Battle Victory Battle ''-"My keyblade is the strongest keybade...."'' (Win against Sora.) ''-"Your power is just like that ???" (Win against Sephiroth/Cloud.) -"''No one will stand against me !!!" (Win against OFI member.) -"Idiot...." (Win against Demyx.) Defeat Battle ''-"Next time we meet, I'll beat you !!!!"'' (Defeat agaist Sora.) ''-"So, that is darkness power..."'' (Defeat against Sephiroth.) ''-"''Huh...You strong...But, someday, i'll gonna crush you !!!!" (Defeat against OFI member.) ''-"Huh...So that stupid sitar can beat me, Huh ???" ''(Defeat against Demyx.) See Also *Kirota Akira *Boogerblade Category:Kingdom Hearts The Secret of hell Blade characters Category:Organization Fire Ikarus Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Keyblader